


Chasing the Frost-Covered Sun

by ThatsMetal



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMetal/pseuds/ThatsMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rundas wakes from a wet dream about his girlfriend and decides he can't wait all night to see her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Frost-Covered Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote way back for a friend who enjoys this pairing as much as I do. I ended up being so proud of it, I've decided to post it as my first AO3 work. This is obviously based in an alternate universe where Rundas managed to survive through Metroid Prime 3, and it has a bit of details from personal headcanons, but there shouldn't be anything that could confuse anyone who knows the series well.

Glittering frost crept over skin so pale it already resembled ice. It covered her breasts before making a trail down her stomach in accordance to where his fingers glided over her. Crystalized eyelashes fluttered over blue eyes clearer and more beautiful than anything he could make. Soft pink lips parted and became shining with moisture as they closed around his thumb and pressed into his own mouth. And her hair, Gods, that flowing, sweet-scented gold, laid around her in a tangled heap around her head. She was an angel, with her own halo to prove it, wrapped up in sweet sparkling crystal lace. She was the greatest gift he could ask for, lying before him and waiting for him to open her up.

Rundas didn’t wake from this dream like he did from most. His return to consciousness was slow. He realized what was happening before he completely left the dream. That, in his opinion, made it even worse. He tried to fight to stay asleep, stay with her, but she slipped away and he woke in his bed. Alone. And uncomfortably hard.

It only took a few minutes for him to come to his decision. Once he rolled over in bed he quickly realized that Samus wouldn’t be leaving his mind anytime soon. The only way he’d be able to rest again is if he could make his vision real. Mind set, he moved to the pilot’s seat.

Rundas had been on his way back from a job. He had called Samus the day before to let her know, and she had promised to stay put so he could find her the next morning. He still had her coordinates logged. Not too far away. He’d be able to reach her before sunrise if he was fast enough. And he sure as hell was going to move fast.

Her ship was sitting just outside of a forest. In the dead of night, the dark purple paint made it hard to spot, but he was glad that they would be hidden away. He landed his ship a short distance from hers, put on his suit, and moved to stand beneath her hatch door…

…And that’s when he realized a flaw in his plan. He couldn’t exactly sneak inside. The only way that door could be opened was if Samus or the ship’s AI did it for him. Too far to turn away now, he reached up to knock on the hatch.

“Rundas,” a deep, computerized voice piped up. “What are you doing here? No, wait. Don’t answer that. I know exactly what you’re planning on doing here. Just because I am no longer a male creature does not mean I’ve forgotten how they think. Leave now.”

Damn it all. He thought he was done dealing with protective male figures when he became an adult. Now one was blocking him access to the greatest woman he’s ever been with. “Adam, please, you gotta let me in. Just let me see her.” The desperation was clear in his voice. He really did need to see her before he went insane.

“As Samus’s ship, one of my duties is to keep potential threats from getting inside. You’re a potential threat, and so you shall remain outside.”

Rundas groaned again, so frustrated he could have hit his head against the ship’s hull. “Adam, I’m begging you, let me in.”

“No. Now beat it before you wake--…” The computer went silent, and after a few moments, the hatch opened up. “Consider yourself lucky.”

The bounty hunter was pulled into the ship’s interior by its tractor beam, and there stood the girl he’d gone to all this trouble for.

“Rundas?” Samus asked, exhaustion still clear in her voice and appearance. The only thing covering her was a plush white robe. “What are you doing here?” What she really meant to ask was what he was doing there at such a late hour.

Now that he was here, he was at a loss for words. He couldn’t reveal the real reason he wanted to see her, the reason that was still uncomfortably hidden away beneath his armor. “I…couldn’t wait. I had to see you as soon as I could.” He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, embrace her, bury his face in that downy fabric, but he had to maintain control. He couldn’t dare to startle Samus when he was so close. Too embarrassed to outright ask, he held out his arms in a silent request, which she thankfully understood and accepted.

He hugged her tight. If he could have nothing else tonight, he was just grateful to be able to hold her now, to appreciate all her wonderful textures. And then there was her scent. It permeated the robe she wore as well as her skin. He leaned into the crook of her neck, into the smooth strands of gold resting there, and took it in.

Already he felt relief from the bizarre withdrawal that had been overtaking him. And he found himself coming to a question that crossed his mind so many times before: how did he become so attached to this woman?

“Rundas,” he heard her speak again, this time even softer and with a bit of a sultriness to it. “This can’t be the only reason you came to see me.”

Hearing that voice in his ear, with her hot breath creeping down his neck, made him shudder. How did she know? Was it so obvious? “I dreamt of you,” he whispered back, deciding that there was no point in hiding his intentions. “I saw you writhing beneath me, and you moaned so sweetly.” As he spoke, he moved his mouth to brush the tips of his mandibles over her cheek and nibble at her hair and neck “Please, Samus. I beg of you. Let me make love to you.” He knew asking nicely would help to convince her.

When she began to pull away from him, he was terrified that he ruined everything and scared her away, but then he noticed she was curling her finger, bidding him to follow. And he did. He was her obedient dog being pulled by an invisible leash as she moved towards the back of her ship, where her bed was.

Once they were alone, Samus let her robe drop to the floor before lounging back on her bed. She watched Rundas scrambled to remove his armor. Even in the dark, he could see the anticipation reflected in her eyes. When he managed to expose his cock, he was still perfectly erect. How could he not be while he was gazing at the body of a goddess? He looked back to her face and saw the smirk plastered there, and her eyes, focused on his erection. She liked what she saw. If he could possibly have gotten any harder at that point, he would have.

With a wave of her finger, she bade him to climb onto the bed with her. He didn’t hesitate. At that moment, she was the queen, fierce and powerful, and he was her slave. But he’d be able to dethrone her once he got to work.

Rundas moved over her as she lied back. Her hands moved to his hips, sliding up his waist until they came to rest on his back. She pulled him closer, silently requesting a kiss that he was happy to give. His mandibles closed over her lips, gently nibbling them while his tongue wriggled in between them. Samus opened her mouth and let her own tongue brush over the tips of his mandibles. While they continued their kiss, he reached down between her legs, moving a single finger around her outer lip.

She pulled her mouth away, gasping as her body tensed, eyes wide. Rundas chuckled. He loved seeing her squirm from his cold, seeing her senses light up and her body come alive. She was so delightfully sensitive to it, but he always had to be sure to be careful. The last thing he wanted was to overdo it and cross the line from pleasure to pain. But all he saw was pleasure written all over her as he began to carefully pump his finger in and out of her.

With one hand busy, he used the other to squeeze her hip, her thigh, and of course, those delectable breasts. Every part of her he touched he covered in a thin layer of frost. Even in the dim lighting, it seemed to make her skin sparkle. On her, the white crystals appeared as perfect as a wedding dress. That thought made him smile. Someday, if he was lucky enough, he’d get to see her in a real one. For now, he could pretend she was already his bride.

“Alright already,” she panted. “Come on. Give me your all. I’m ready.”

Rundas grinned. From how wet she was at this point, she certainly felt ready. And he felt no urge to be cruel and deny her request. Still, given their different anatomies, he had to keep his head despite the excitement. With the utmost care, he entered her.

His deep groan filled the quiet space of the bedroom. Fuck, she always felt so good. She was tight. And so goddamn hot. Whenever he was inside her, he had to wonder if she’d finally make him melt. But he loved the heat. It fired off his nerves just like his cold did for her. Somehow they always kept the opposing temperatures balanced to perfectly amplify one another’s pleasure. As he bucked his hips, slow at first, he never took his eyes off her face.

He placed a gentle had to cup her cheek, watching her lips part with each moan before her teeth would bite down on one occasionally. He moved his thumb to brush over them, and she gently sucked on it. Heavy-lidded blue eyes turned up to him, meeting his own. Her gold hair was splayed out in all directions. It made him think of the rays of a sun. A fitting image for her-a radiant star. For him, she was the source of light, warmth, energy, life. His sun goddess.

“Gods,” he breathed out. “You’re so gorgeous.”

He watched her turn away, bringing her hand close so she could nibble on one of her fingers. Comments like that always made her so adorably flustered. With a pink blush shining on her cheeks, she looked back up to him and whispered, “I love you.”

Who was he kidding? Whether he could one day marry this woman or not, he was already the luckiest guy in the universe to have her right now and to know that, of all people, Samus Aran loved him. He smiled, beaming with pride and adoration, and leaned in for another kiss. Coming all the way here was one of the best decisions he’s made in recent time.

When Samus gave a whine into his mouth, he knew she was close. Ready to drive her over the edge, he moved to her neck, nibbling at the warm space. Growling into her ear, he told her to come for him, told her how badly he needed to hear her scream his name.

With her nails digging into the spaces between the chitin on his back, she did as he asked. The effect was immediate, and with one last powerful thrust, he came inside her.

When the fog cleared from both their minds, Rundas pulled out of her and fell back onto the mattress beside her. They laid there together, limbs tangling together while they caught their breath. After a few moments though, he realized something he nearly forgot.

“Shit,” he muttered, sitting up. “I ought to clean you up.” He always licked her clean after they made love, but this time Samus swatted his arm.

“Forget it. It’s nearly dawn now. I gotta catch up on my sleep now that _someone_ decided to wake me up in the middle of the night for a rigorous fucking.”

Her tone of voice and the smirk she gave before flopping back down on the bed made it obvious that she was only teasing. Still, if Samus wanted sleep, he knew better than to keep her from it. “Fine, if you’re sure.”

“Sure I’m sure,” she replied before pulling him back down with her. “Now go the fuck to sleep already. You can worry about cleanup in the morning.”

Rundas grinned. “I’ll be sure to hold you to that.”


End file.
